


Quicksand

by kazoobard



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, this is very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoobard/pseuds/kazoobard
Summary: Troy comes back.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Quicksand

Troy Barnes is standing in the doorway.

Troy Barnes is different. He must be. There must be a beard, or bigger muscles, or longer hair. Abed can’t tell. All he can see is those same eyes. That same smile.

Abed is sinking into the floor. There’s quicksand at his ankles, lapping up his legs, trapping him in place. He wants to run. But he can’t. Because Troy is standing in front of him. His Troy is standing in front of him.

“Hi.”

It feels like static in his ears.

He’s sinking.

Troy waits.

He’s sinking.

“Hey.”

Troy grins. And Abed starts to cry.

The tears fall quiet and fast, leaving cold spots near his waterline. “You left me.”

Troy is frozen. Abed is sinking.

“You left your stuff here. You made me look at it.”

He’s sinking.

“You broke my heart.”

Troy moves forward, slowly. The quicksand stops.

Troy’s arms are around Abed. He’s holding him. He is still crying.

Abed has sunk at least halfway into the floor, but somehow Troy is still shorter than him. Somehow his feet are still solid on the ground. Somehow Troy can still nuzzle his nose into Abed’s collarbone.

The only noises are Abed’s soft sniffing. The room is deafening.

The sentence that comes might be permission. It might be a request. It might be both.

“You could break it again.”

Troy’s voice is just the same. “I don’t want to.”

“You could. You could break it a thousand times.”

Troy’s next words are a whisper. They’re a confession. They’re fragile, and honest, and sorry. They’re only for Abed.

And they’re terrifying.

And Abed wails. He’s not making any noises, but they come anyway. They come from deep inside him, making Troy hold him tighter, making him whisper and tremble and cry in return.

Eventually the quicksand lifts Abed back up. Eventually Abed stops crying. Eventually he’s able to really, really see Troy. Eventually he’s able to hold Troy’s face. His Troy.

He can’t kiss him. Not yet. Troy understands.

Troy loves him anyway.

Troy will not break him again.


End file.
